The mistake
by littlecursed
Summary: Lors de l'attaque des Oris dans Unending, le général Landry est téléporté en même temps que le reste de l'équipe sur la planète. Seule SG-1 reste sur l'Odyssée, mais Sam ne trouvera jamais comment sortir de la bulle temporelle qu'elle avait créée ...


Je me suis mise au défi de recommencer à écrire après deux ans d'absence, et je pense que le challenge sur la communauté des Penguins Only était la parfaite occasion ... Première fois également que j'écris sur Stargate et sur ce couple qui me tient tellement à cœur. J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant ' Cannonball ' de Damien Rice, d'où les paroles ; je vous suggère de l'écouter tout en lisant cet OS, afin de vous ' plonger ' totalement dans l'ambiance dans laquelle j'étais ;-)

Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à Robert C. Cooper, Brad Wright, à la chaîne américaine Sci Fi, etc., sauf ceux que j'aurai créés. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Stargate SG-1 et je n'en tire aucun profit à part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

Pour les éventuels spoilers ; ce one-shot se situe après _Unending_.

**

* * *

**

Un pressentiment, tout d'abord. C'était ainsi que l'après-midi avait débuté. Et ensuite vint le malaise, persistant, lui broyant les entrailles au fil des heures. Assis au bord de son étang et les pieds dans l'eau, le Major Général Jack O'Neill – avec deux _L_ s'il vous plaît –, retraité, avait abandonné son barbecue et sa viande carbonisée depuis près d'une heure maintenant. SG-1 était en retard et quelque chose n'allait pas ou n'avait pas été.

Le soleil se couchait et Jack crut être soulagé lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur le ponton derrière lui, mais ne reconnut aucun des pas de l'un des membres de son ancienne équipe ni de celui qui l'avait remplacé. Son estomac se noua un peu plus.

- Jack ...

L'ancien militaire se leva tant bien que mal, tant ses vieux genoux étaient devenus douloureux. Le retard de SG-1 n'avait rien d'alarmant – c'était habituel après tout, même du temps où il faisait encore partie de l'équipe, à peine deux ans plus tôt. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était que le Général Landry en personne vienne le saluer en début de soirée, et de façon si formelle à en juger par les deux officiers qui étaient restés en retrait près du barbecue.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Hank, je ne reviendrai pas au SGC ! Plaisanta Jack, plus pour se défaire de l'angoisse qui le tenaillait que pour faire rire son ex-collègue et ami, mais le ton de sa voix le trahit.

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Jack.

Le ton grave que Landry avait employé ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, et Jack sut que son pressentiment venait d'être vérifié. En quelques secondes, son monde s'effondra.

- Ils ne reviendront pas, annonça Landry le plus calmement possible.

Un silence de mort envahit le ponton. Jack, les yeux dans le vague, tentait de comprendre la nouvelle qui venait de lui être assénée, et se dit que, peut-être, cette fois-ci encore, il y avait un espoir. Aussi minime soit-il, il existait !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Hank prit une longue inspiration. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Annoncer cette nouvelle à son ami avait été son choix ; il s'était opposé à ce que deux officiers de l'Air Force ne viennent frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer la nouvelle froidement et repartir. Jack aurait besoin de quelqu'un ce soir, et sans doute les autres soirs à venir.

- Plusieurs vaisseaux Oris nous attaquaient. Nous avions perdu les boucliers et l'hyper propulsion. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de fuir, mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser la technologie des Asgards tomber aux mains des Oris, ni la perdre ... Le Colonel Carter et son équipe ont tenu à rester sur l'Odyssée pour tenter de le sauver et nous ont téléportés sur P3X-729. Carter a parlé d'isoler le vaisseau dans une bulle temporelle, le temps de trouver comment échapper au prochain tir de l'un des vaisseaux Oris, qui aurait été fatal ... Nous avons vu l'explosion de la planète, mais nous ne savions pas quel vaisseau avait détruit l'autre. C'est en rentrant au SGC par la Porte des Étoiles que nous avons appris que SG-1 n'était pas rentrée et, les heures passant, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles.

Essoufflé par son monologue, non à cause de sa longueur mais à cause du poids de la nouvelle à annoncer, Landry s'affaissa légèrement, observant son ami qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Jack ?

- Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin ... j'ai besoin de respirer.

La douleur, insupportable, étreignait la poitrine de l'homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant le Général Landry. Alors il partit, comme demandé, et se promit de revenir demain matin. Le SGC venait de perdre sa meilleure équipe et le Général en personne portait le deuil ...

* * *

Trois jours passèrent et les visites de Landry se succédèrent chez Jack, jusqu'au matin des funérailles. Hank trouva Jack chez lui, en pyjama, des cernes sous les yeux. Il le força à s'habiller, ne parvint pas à le faire manger et le traîna jusqu'au cimetière où toute une foule était amassée. Pour la première fois depuis le drame, Jack ouvrit les yeux, contempla la foule et remarqua combien ses amis étaient aimés, admirés.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

_It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

Il n'écouta pas le discours du prêtre, pensant à combien Daniel, Teal'c, Sam et même Cameron et Vala allaient lui manquer. Oh Sam ... Jack sentit le poids de la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Si seulement il avait été à ses côtés, peut-être que ... Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas fait cette erreur qui lui avait été fatale à elle et au reste de SG-1. Peut-être qu'elle aurait enclenché l'hyper propulsion et qu'ils auraient fui en hyperespace. Peut-être ...

Pas superstitieux pour un sou, Jack était tout de même persuadé que sa présence à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années lui avait porté chance. Et puis, pendant deux ans, il l'avait laissée partir seule, tremblant à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la Porte et pourtant convaincu qu'elle reviendrait. Parce qu'elle revenait toujours. C'était Sam. Sa Sam.

Jack se rappelait leur rapprochement, le jour de la mort de Jacob Carter, combien Sam avait souffert, et sa promesse, son éternelle promesse d'être toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait choisi pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, laisser tomber cet imbécile de Pete et décider d'être heureuse. La partie de pêche était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs et le resterait quoiqu'il advienne. Daniel et Teal'c avaient pris congé et le soir tombé, Sam et lui avaient laissé tomber les barrières, enfin. Les émotions, et particulièrement un surplus d'émotions, avaient du bon, parfois, et Jack était simplement heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas retranchée derrière la barricade qu'était le règlement et la loi de non-fraternisation. Cette nuit avait été la leur ainsi que toutes celles qui avaient suivi jusqu'à son embarquement sur l'Odyssée.

_There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness_

_There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

_You step a little closer each day_

_That I can't say what's going on_

Son odeur avait imprégné sa maison ; ses draps, ses oreillers, sa garde-robe ... Tout regorgeait de son parfum si particulier et qu'il avait maintenant peur de perdre et d'oublier un jour, parce que tout s'oubliait si facilement ...

Sa maison était devenue un sanctuaire. Il se remémorait chaque endroit, chaque pièce, croyait même parfois l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir et son cœur se morcelait lorsqu'il se rendait compte de la supercherie. Depuis la mort de Charlie, presque onze ans plus tôt, Jack n'avait plus ressenti de douleur aussi vive, de celle qui vous transperce de part en part et vous laisse pourtant entier et en vie, pour vous blesser encore plus fort la prochaine fois.

Le temps étaient une chose si précieuse ... La vie était trop courte. Jack en avait bien trop conscience à ce moment-là. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité, d'elle, de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de sa personnalité. Le sentiment d'injustice l'emplissait et lui donnait envie de tout casser sur son passage, raison pour laquelle il évitait tout le monde en ce moment. Bien sûr, Daniel, Teal'c et les autres lui manquaient – lui manqueraient encore -, mais pas comme le vide que Sam laissait derrière elle.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love, it taught me to lie_

_Life, it taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannonball_

Chaque jour, Jack tentait de se raisonner. Elle, si forte, _devait_ avoir pu se sortir de cette fichue bulle temporelle ! Ils avaient affronté la mort ensemble bien des fois, et il ne comprenait pas comment un champ magnétique avait pu l'empêcher de revenir. Ça le tuait d'imaginer comment elle était morte, de se demander si ses dernières pensées avaient été pour lui ou même tout simplement si elle avait eu le temps de penser. A son âge, Jack pensait avoir enduré toutes les souffrances de la Terre et des deux galaxies, mais la perte de cet être aimé lui apprit que non, souffrir davantage était possible.

_There's still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me_

_So close that I can't see what's going on_

Dans ses songes les plus fous, Sam revenait et il la serrait dans ses bras à peine débarquée de la Porte des Étoiles pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, comme elle lui avait manqué et comme il avait eu peur de la perdre à jamais. Devenant presque fou, il restait assis dans sa chaise longue sur son ponton des heures durant, une bière dans la main, une seconde déposée sur l'autre chaise, et faisait la conversation à une Sam qui n'était pas là.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannon_

Étrangement, la vie lui avait aussi appris la mort, mais malgré les années et les répétitions, la chute était toujours aussi réelle, aussi pénible. A la différence que cette fois-ci, elle lui semblait insurmontable. C'était la perte de trop, qui aurait raison de lui et de sa santé mentale.

Alors Jack pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love, it taught me to cry_

_So come on courage, teach me to be shy_

_'Cause it's not hard to fall,_

_And I don't want to scare her_

_It's not hard to fall_

_And I don't want to lose_

_It's not hard to grow_

_When you know that you just don't know_

Pleurer l'avait soulagé et lui avait enlevé un peu de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis l'annonce de son décès. Tous les mercredis, parce que c'était un mercredi que le drame avait eu lieu, Jack se rendait sur la tombe de ses amis. Les dalles ne recouvraient aucun corps mais peu importe ; il lui avait fallu un lieu de recueillement et celui-ci faisait parfaitement bien l'affaire. Il parlait à chacun d'entre eux mais s'attardait souvent sur sa tombe. Pour rien au monde Jack ne voulait qu'elle le voie ainsi et c'est pourquoi l'ex militaire s'efforçait de ne pas craquer devant sa sépulture. Lui parler lui rendait un peu plus de ce courage qui lui manquait et Jack avait peu à peu l'impression de redevenir un homme.

Il devait prendre sa revanche sur la vie, sur la mort et surtout sur les Oris. Et Jack savait très bien ce dont il avait besoin pour cela ... Le matin même, il avait appelé Landry, lui demandant de lui accorder une dernière ' faveur ' que son ami s'était empressé d'accepter. Dans quelques jours, il irait pour la dernière fois sur la tombe de Sam avant un long moment ; il avait pris sa décision.

Il allait faire la seule chose qui lui avait permis de surmonter la mort de son fils, la seule chose qui avait pu le sortir du gouffre. Tel le soldat qu'il était, Jack allait se relever, reprendre l'uniforme, les armes, et passer à nouveau la Porte aux côtés de SG-3 et de SG-12 à la recherche de la seule chose qui pouvait venir à bout des Oris, l'Arche de Vérité. Certains diront que la décision était irréfléchie, prématurée, et ils auront sans doute raison. Et peut-être que lui aussi, un jour, commettra l'erreur, celle qui lui sera fatale tout comme elle l'avait été pour Sam quelques semaines plus tôt. Si cela arrivait, il aurait alors le sentiment de mourir en paix avec lui-même, avec sa conscience. Partir au combat, c'était comme partir à la recherche de Sam, et ce combat, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.


End file.
